


The bottom

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't see why I have to be the one on the bottom again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bottom

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #2 'tall'

**The bottom**

by Belladonna

 

"I don't understand why I have to be the one on the bottom again."

-"We've talked about this..."

"I know, it's just that I feel kinda discriminated because you're always on top."

-"You know, fancy words won't get you out of doing your part and taking it like a man."

"You're one to talk, you just enjoy being on top, don't you?"

-"Quit whining Hutch. We've discussed this already and I told you why. You're taller than me. And now shut up and quit moving around so much so I can stand on your shoulders and look over this wall."


End file.
